pokeseriespediafandomcom-20200214-history
Falling 4 U
Falling 4 U is a series made by Platymon47 about a group of 16-17 year olds who work, or rather, avoid working in a mall and their love lives. It is mainly Romantic/Comedic, but has its sad moments here and there. Plot (Possible Spoilers Ahead) Ariella DeStephano is a young teen who is proud (a little ''too ''proud) of her job as an assistant manager in her local mall. However, all of it is taken away from her when the supposed flirty-mc bad boy Justin Pierce replaces her as assistant manager purely becuase his father owns the mall. While her friends deal with their own problems, Justin and Ally find themselves falling "4" eachother, no matter how much certain friends (Bryn) disagree. Now if only they would admit it... Main Characters: Ariella (Ally) DeStephano: Ariella, referred to as "Ally" by Justin to her dismay, is a hard-working girl who may stress herself a little too much. She is sweet and kind, but does not like being flirted with. She has hidden feelings for Justin, but is scared of falling in love for some unknown reason. She is very attractive, but does not believe it herself. She should not eat sugar for reasons that she'd rather not bring up. Likes: Having responsibilty, pizza, talking to her friends. Dislikes: Physical contact, crowded places, scary movies. Friends: Bryn, Carly, Mason, Noah, Justin, etc. Enemies: be revealed Love interest(s): Justin, be revealed. ---------------------------------------- Justin Pierce: Likes: Pizza, Messing with people (especially Ariella), Parties. Dislikes: When Bryn interferes with him and Ariella, taking things seriously, guys flirting with Ariella. Friends: Ariella, Noah, Mason, Carly, etc. Enemies: Bryn (slightly), be revealed. Love interest(s): Ariella. ---------------------------------------- Carly Janson: Likes: Sugar, fun, the idea of Justin and Ariella in a relationship. Dislikes: Her friends being sad, working, not being able to see Noah. Friends: Bryn, Ariella, Noah, Mason, Justin, etc. Enemies: be revealed Love interest(s): Noah ---------------------------------------- Noah Stanford: Likes: Sarcasm, seeing people get drunk, videogames / other technology. Dislikes: His job, admitting his feelings for Carly, power outages. Friends: Justin, Mason, Ariella, Bryn, Carly, etc. Enemies: be revealed Love interest(s): Carly ---------------------------------------- Bryn Evans: Likes: Shopping, alone time with Mason, giving dating advice. Dislikes: The idea of Justin and Ariella in a relationship, Mason ditching her at work, people joking about her. Friends: Carly, Ariella, Mason, Noah, etc. Enemies: Justin, be revealed Love interest(s): Mason ---------------------------------------- Mason Nocturne: Likes: When Bryn covers his shift, flirting, showing off. Dislikes: People knowing about his romantic side, actually having to work, having nothing to do. Friends: Bryn, Justin, Noah, Carly, Ariella, etc. Enemies: be revealed Love interest(s): Bryn Side Characters (Not Submitted in The Bios): Mr.Anderson: Ariella's boss and the manager of their store. He is a tad lazy, and is known for his appetite. He does not like Justin because of his cockiness and prays every night that he will quit. Ariella's mom: Her real name is Jamie, and she is Ariella's only living parent. Due to her busy schedule and "unique" personality, she sometimes fails as a parent. She cares deeply for her daughter and practically runs on coffee. Justin's dad: His name is Bill, and he is Justin's only living parent. He and Justin don't have the closest relationship due to his job that requires many buisness trips and Justin's rebellious personality. He thinks that giving Justin a job will finally teach him responsibility and mature. He is a serious man and only wants the best for his son. However, he will crack a few jokes at Justin's expense. Category:Side Characters (Not Submitted)